kalyeseryefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mansion is Now OPEN (10th Weeksary)
The Mansion is Now OPEN (10th Weeksary) is the 61st Episode of the KalyeSerye. This episode marks the 10th Weeksary of Alden & Yaya Dub and as a presetn, Nidora opens his mansion for Alden. Plot Nidora announces that her medication is finished so that means no more alarm for Yaya. She then calls her stewardess Rihanna (who is chatting to her British Fiancé) to go to the market and that she make a Liempo w/ Asparagus for her afternoon snack. Yaya Dub is still upset because Alden hasn't brought her request, which was "lumpia", Alden tried to notice for her but Yaya keeps ignoring because she is still sulky, this cause them to have a quarrel. Lola Tidora & Tinidora arrives bringing turon, fried lumpia & lumpiang shanghai just to keep Yaya happy, but she still doesn’t want it, causing Tinidora to scold her. Yaya still wants the lumpia that Alden bought, so through the Riding in Tandem, they delivered the Lumpiang ubod Alden bought for Yaya. Yaya Dub thanked her, so as a reward she gave him a kiss. As part of their 10th weeksary, Alden gave Yaya a surprise, a set of cupcake with jumbled letters, Alden fixed it to form the words “I miss you”, Yaya responded that she misses him as well, Alden place another set of cupcakes that says “For you I will” & “AlDub you”. Lola Nidora greeted them of their weeksary and the couple thanked her for that and as a present for following her words, she has a surprise for them. Later, Nidora called the Rogelios to prepare the surprise, but Lola got mad at them once again for they smelled like tong its. It’s a cupcake w/ jumbled letters. Yaya, Tidora & Tinidora tried to solve the puzzle. After many attempts, they solved the puzzle revealing the word “MANSYON”, Lola Nidora reveals to Alden that she is opening the doors of her mansion so he can visit Yaya on Saturday, welcoming him. In addition, they will use a smaller table but the “no touch” rule will still be in effect, depending on the mood Lola will be in. The reason why she let them go out on their first date because it was a test and since they showed that they can comply to Lola’s orders, she allowed Alden to woo Yaya on Saturday. Due to overexcitement, Yaya Dub accidentally mentions Alden’s name, while Nidora’s microphone is few metres from her, causing her, Alden & Nidora to be shocked. Meanwhile, Nidora said that there will be no dogs or Rogelios in the mansion and since Alden doesn’t know where the mansion is, Nidora promise him to give the map by either through the Rogelios or using Google Maps. Once again, as they celebrate, Yaya Dub is apparently shouting Alden’s name again, causing the audience to go wild and the entire Dabarkads including Richards to get shocked. Characters * Yaya Dub as Maine Mendoza * Lola Nidora as Wally Bayola * Alden Richards as Himself * Lola Tinidora as Jose Manalo * Lola Tidora as Paolo Ballestros * Rogelios * Bernardos * Quandos * Rihianna (Mentioned) Category:Episodes